The Trinity Saga 1: In the Dark
by OoLostGirloO
Summary: Modern AU - In desperate need of an operation to save his life, Merlin travels across the state with his flat mate Gwen's best friend Morgana. With little other option they end up crashing at Morgana's half brothers, non other than Arthur Pendragon.
1. Chapter 1  Sight

**The Trinity Saga 1:**

**In the Dark**

**Chapter 1**

**Sight**

* * *

><p>A lot of people say that differences make you special, that they make you memorable. They say we are imperfect so we can strive to be better. My mother was one of those people, she always looked for the silver lining. Growing up in that type of environment, I felt duty bound to be happy, not to say I wasn't, I couldn't have asked for a better childhood, but at times I felt like crying to my mother. There were the times when the other kids would pick on me, or when something had gone wrong, even when my dog had run away. And at times like these, I wanted my mother to hold me tight, and tell me things would get better, instead she would tell me it wasn't as bad as I thought it was, she was right of course, but that didn't mean I wanted to hear it at the time. No, at the time I just wanted her to tell me things would work out, even if the truth was that they never really would.<p>

I really shouldn't have been surprised that morning, when I opened my eyes and the sun wasn't shining, when the world had been cast into a black shadow. I had steadily been growing blind after my sixteenth birthday, and after nearly a decade, my vision was now finally gone. The world was black and that was that. But I couldn't find it in myself to get emotional, that isn't to say I _wasn't_ surprised, but that isn't to say that I _was_ shocked. No, I found myself in the middle ground, in the void between emotions. My fear of the darkness and the unknown, my anxiousness of what lay before me, my despair of what lay behind me, they were all over shadowed by the incredible feeling of nothingness, as if my life had truly never started, so there was no way for this to end it.

When my vision had first begun to fail me my mother had taken me to the optometrist who couldn't find anything wrong with my vision except for a strange pressure beginning to build up behind it. After a visit to the doctors revealed a brain tumour pressing upon my optic nerve my mother and I had begun looking up brain surgeons, it was vital for my survival that I have an operation as soon as possible, but it just so happened that the best in his field in the removal of brain tumours lived halfway around the world and wasn't prone to traveling. So along with the cost of the operation I had to find the money for a plane ticket. And then I hit a lucky break, from a very young age I had spent most of my time either in the library reading a book or at the piano, the latter had led to a scholarship that had paid for the trip to the city two towns over from the hospital who's current residents included none other than the doctor I sought after.

Though I had had to leave my mother behind I had agreed and hadn't looked back, I called every day and ever Friday we Skyped, she cried every time. I had lain in bed that morning I had woken to a black world, listening to my flat mate moving around in the next room, I'd known I should have called to her, and really if anyone would have asked me why I hadn't I wouldn't be able to answer. Because the truth is, I felt at peace for once in my life. I couldn't see the pity that so often clouded my friends eyes, nor the forced patience when I struggled reading the menu or accidently bumped into anyone. No, I was free of the rest of the world and their opinions and views.

Sitting up slowly, suddenly unsure of my surroundings, I pulled the blanket off. It wasn't how I'd expected it, being a fan of the marvel and DC comics meant I was knowledgeable in the world of Daredevil, and suddenly being able to hear a fly a mile off chewing on a piece of crap because of suddenly heightened senses hadn't been something I'd been expecting, it wasn't like I'd been dumped in a vat of toxic waste or anything, so no, I wasn't surprised I wasn't suddenly listening in on the couple two stories up, but I was surprised I wasn't more aware of my surroundings, that my bed and the soft cotton sheets felt unfamiliar beneath my shaky hands.

The floor was slightly further away than I'd remembered it'd been so I began to assume that over thinking things wasn't helping in the least, but it was hard to avoid, given my now blind state. I could hear my flat mate, Gwen, moving around in the kitchen, the clang of pots and pans signalling that she was about to create a feast known to most folks as breakfast.

"Gwen," I called slipping out of my bed room, hugging the wall as I moved down the hallway towards the smell of breakfast.

"Merlin," Gwen called back over the hiss of a fry pan. "I was just about to wake you, I'm making French toast, your favourite. If you can just pass me that bottle on the counter."

"Gwen," I said, a hit of my desperation coming through in my voice, I wondered briefly if my sense's had heightened, that I was the only one to hear it, and for just a second I prayed that was the case, the last thing I needed was for Gwen to baby me anymore.

"Merlin, are you alright," I felt Gwen's hand on my arm, her warmth heating my bare skin, a beacon of light in the darkness, the feeling was familiar, it was Gwen, and that one touch made me smile. Gwen could get me through this, her kindness would be my light, and that was all I needed.

"Gwen, could you call doctor Harris for me," I asked in a much more stable voice.

"Are you- can you- is it-" Gwen stumbled over her words, her voice taking on a whispering tone as she worried.

"I can't see," I replied in a tone of voice that one would use when commenting on the weather.

"At all?" her voice rose to a height I hadn't thought her possible of achieving. I shook my head and was happy I couldn't see her reaction, hearing it was hardly bearable, I wouldn't have been able to see the fear and horror in her eyes mixing with the pity. She was quite for a moment after her quick intake of breath and I waited patiently, listening to the hiss of the butter in the frying pan, knowing Gwen was likely burning breakfast, something under any other circumstance she would never have aloud. "Okay," Gwen breathed composed, her hand on my arm guiding me towards where I knew the white leather sofa sat. "Sit, I'll call the doctor."

I heard Gwen move away, the sound of the switch on the stove turning off and the fry pan moving from the hot plate to the sink before Gwen picked up the phone and began dialling. I waited with baited breath as the quite ring sounded throughout the even quieter flat.

"Hello, this is Gwen Corf, I'm calling on behalf of Merlin Emrys, could I please talk to Doctor Harris." Gwen, the ever polite black girl. I smiled slightly despite my predicament and jumped when the cat rubbed up against me. I leaned down and stroked my hand down the cat's back, a gift from Gwen's best friend Morgana, a black feisty cat named Mordred. The flat was quite as Gwen was put on hold, waiting for doctor Harris. I busied himself with patting the usually social awkward cat who on most occasions made sure to avoid me and my clumsy feet, but now for some odd reason that I was thanking profusely, he was sitting patiently by me legs purring slowly.

"Hello doctor Harris? Yes this is Gwen. No actually," Gwen's voice was becoming thick and I could tell she was about to start crying. Standing stiffly I carefully made my way over to kind Gwen and took the phone from her hand.

"Doctor Harris, it's Merlin," I said once again in a weather observing voice.

"Merlin, has something happened?" Doctor Harris asked, his old Scottish accent thick with worry. Doctor Harris was one of those doctors that despite being told repeatedly and despite knowing the heart ache it would cause, cared deeply for his patients.

"I can't see anything anymore," I replied tonelessly. Doctor Harris was silent for a moment, before his voice took on a professional tone.

"Okay, get Gwen to drive you over immediately," doctor Harris instructed.

"Okay, I'll see you in half an hour," I answered before going to place the phone back in its cradle only to have it snatched from my hand. I sighed, I probably wouldn't have been able to find the phone's holder anyway. "Gwen could you-" I began when Gwen cut me off.

"Of course Merlin, you don't have to even ask, you know I'll drive you," Gwen said with a sniff. "Let me just call Morgana, let her know I can't come in today." Instead of picking the phone back up I heard the snap of her mobile being jerked open before the soft padding of her slippers disappeared towards her bedroom for privacy. Gwen hated crying in front of people, and despite my lack of sight, I wasn't an exception.

I moved across the room, my hands before me. My feet scuffed along the floor in small timid steps till my hands found my piano bench. I sat down clumsily, despite my familiarity with the act, and lifted the fall board of the grand piano. My fingers glided over the cool basswood keys. Playing had always calmed me, and now was no different. As a child I had taken advantage of this, taking out the stress I couldn't share with my mother on the keys, playing haunting melody's and creating my own.

My fingers ghosted over the keys, applying the slightest pressures here and there to the right keys of my current favourite composition, First Love by Hikaru Utada, the Japanese singer and songwriter. I'd heard it in one of Gwen's anime's and had learnt it for her, falling in love with it along the way. My mind went blank as my skillful hands took over, my eyes drifting closed though it made no difference.

.o0O0o.

"Gwen no," I said angrily fisting my hands in my hair. Her hand came down on my shoulder, warm and kind, I jerked out of her touch as if I'd been burnt and stood. I wanted to pace, but from past experiences, someone was bound to be knocked over. We were in doctor Harris's office, he'd stepped out for a moment to talk with his secretary and Gwen had taken the opportunity, not for the first time mind you, to suggest she make up the difference of what I'd managed to save up for the surgery.

"Merlin, you're getting worse, soon an operation will be out of the question, it may very well already be too late," Gwen begged from her seat by the doctors desk.

"Then why waste the money?" I wasn't honestly curious, I just needed a quick come back, and I regretted the words instantly.

"It's bloody well worth it if it saves your life!" Gwen snapped. I stilled, raising a hand to the bridge of my nose and pinched.

"I know- Gwen, I- I'm sorry," I sighed and let my hand drop before making my way over to the location Gwen's voice was coming from. She took my hand when I neared her and pulled me close so I was standing beside where she sat, both her hands gripping my arm to Anker me to the spot.

"Please let me do this for you, if it's really bothering you, you can pay me back when you're better again okay?" Gwen pleaded tightening her hands on my arm. I thought for a moment about the pro's and con's of this agreement, letting Gwen pay wasn't right, but she wasn't wrong when she said that by the time I make enough money for the operation it'll be too late. But if I let Gwen pay and didn't survive the operation then she would be out of pocket and it wouldn't be fair to let mother take on the debt.

"I don't know Gwen, how'll you pay rent? We're barely making do with what we've got at the moment, you can't afford to fork out that much money," I said softly, I turned my head in the direction I assumed the window was, I could feel the warmth of the sun on my face when I turned.

"I'll talk to Morgana, she'll help," Gwen said, she sounded so sure.

"I hardly know Morgana, I don't want to be in her debt," I insisted.

"You won't be, you'll be in mine and I'll be in hers," Gwen assured me.

"Which still leaves me below her on the pecking order," I replied with a sigh, already growing accustomed to the fact that this was going to happen.

"Merlin we're not chickens," Gwen said with a chuckle, and I could tell by the hint of relief in her voice she knew I was about to cave as well. Silence descended on us as I thought, I already knew what my answer was going to be, but saying the words out loud made it so final. "Merlin," Gwen began, her voice soft and sad. "I can't lose you." I felt guilty at putting her through this again, I'd met Gwen through her father whom I'd met through doctor Harris, her father had died a year ago because of a tumour, leaving sweet Gwen an orphan.

"Okay," I sighed softly. I smiled and lifted my hand to her cheek. "I'll live for you."


	2. Chapter 2  Sound

**The Trinity Saga 1:**

**In the Dark**

**Chapter 2**

**Sound**

* * *

><p>"Morgana will you please slow down," I pleaded for the hundredth time as Morgana applied pressure to the accelerator, I was worried she'd break the pedal with the amount of weight she was applying to it.<p>

"You don't get motion sickness do you?" Morgana asked off handedly.

"No, but every time you speed up I can feel it. Plus I'm not deaf, I _can_ hear the other drivers yelling and honking at you," I replied gripping the edge of my seat. Gwen had too much work to get a week off and drive me across the state to the hospital, so Morgana had insisted driving me instead of chucking me on a plane, I'm still not sure what I would have found worse, having someone guiding me along a plane full of other people and wailing children I didn't know, or having Morgana drive me. Well if she crashed the car and killed us both then I wouldn't need an operation.

"I _hate_ traffic," Morgana insisted as her phone went off.

"Morgana don't you dare answer that while you're driving or we _will_ die," I said coldly as I held my hand out for her mobile. With a sigh Morgana thrust her vibrating phone into my hand.

"Morgana's phone," I said politely holding the phone to my ear. There was a groan on the other end before a male spoke up.

"Great, and who might you be, Leon? Gawain?" the mysterious caller asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Just put Morgana on the phone," I was instructed.

"She's driving," I replied.

"So? That's never stopped her before," I could hear a frown in the male's voice.

"Yes well I'd rather not meet my end in such a grizzly fashion," I informed him. There was an indignant snort before he replied.

"Fine, fine. Tell her to call me when she's not behind the wheel," there was something in his voice that gave no way for argument, as though he was under the impression that I would do as he said. I bit back my retort and calmed my voice.

"And your name?" I asked.

"Arthur," was the reply.

"Arthur?" I asked for clarification.

"Arthur?" Morgana piped up.

"God I'm already sick of hearing his name," I grumbled.

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked shocked. "I'll have you know th-"

"Shut up for a moment. What is it Morgana?" I said cutting the prat on the other side of the line off. Morgana laughed slightly before answering me.

"Tell him I'm coming into town for a week and need somewhere to stay so he has to put me up," Morgana replied as the sound of the indicator started up, giving me just enough time to grip my seat so I didn't fall into Morgana or the door as the car lurched sideways.

"Yeah that'll go down well," I grumbled before putting the phone back to my ear, Arthur was rambling on and on about respect as if he thought I was listening.

"Arthur," I said cutting him off once more. "Shut up." Morgana laughed again. "Morgana says she's coming into town for a week so she's staying at yours."

"Like hell she is. Tell her to get a hotel," Arthur replied.

"Excuse me do I sound like a page boy?" I asked massaging my temples.

"No, you sound like an idiot," Arthur replied, heat creeping into his voice.

"That's rich coming from a clot-pole like you," I replied in a flat voice.

"A what?" Arthur gasped.

"I believe I said clot-pole, should I add deaf to your list of traits or dim?" I replied with false sweet lasing my voice.

"You're unbelievable," Arthur said after a moment's pause, his voice coated in shock.

"Thank you," I replied. "Morgana will call you next time we stop for a break, we're already driving up," I added before he could get a word in. "Good bye Arthur," I said before hanging up, phone edict had been imprinted in my brain after all the calls I'd had with my mother, not to mention growing up with her insistent politeness to anyone no matter how crappy they treated her, so the good bye part had been out of habit, not respect or regret at my rude words. I handed Morgana back her phone, she was still laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I don't think anyone has ever told Arthur to shut up except me," Morgana replied. "Not to mention the attitude you just gave him. What exactly is a Clot-pole?"

"Yes well I don't feel much like putting up with prats at the moment. Do we really have to stay with him?" I asked with a groan.

"Well after the op you'll probably be staying at the hospital, but for the few days before hand yes," Morgana replied. "But don't look so glum, his house is huge, you'll probably never even see him." The car was silent for a moment before Morgana's words registered in her brain. She almost slammed on the breaks. "Gods Merlin that was in pore taste, I am so sorry I didn't mean it in that way."

"Morgana its fine, don't worry about it, I know you didn't mean it like that," I replied with a sigh. There was no escape from my condition, I couldn't ignore it for an evening and pretend everything was normal. I was blind. The world black. And there was no escape from that.

.o0O0o.

We stopped an hour later at a small town just off the main road and found a small café. It was warm inside and smelled of coffee beans and something sweet, like milkshakes.

"I better call Arthur," Morgana mumbled steering me towards an empty booth. "I won't be a moment." Morgana's high heels snapping on the wooden floor departed and I was left to my thoughts. The café was rather open, there was a slight breeze coming from the open double doors, and from what I could tell there were great windows positioned along the far wall letting sunlight stream through and heat the room.

"Are you ready to order?" I jumped at the suddenly close voice, I hadn't even heard anyone approaching. "Oh god I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you," the girls voice continued, going from board to apologetic in a matter of seconds.

"No it's fine," my eyes darted around regardless of my blind state, trying to lock onto the woman before me, to see anything, a smudge of colour, a dim light peeking through the darkness. Nothing. A stab at my heart at my helpless state in this unknown place shot through me. "I'm waiting for someone," I explained with a slight nod of my head.

"Okay, well I'll come back then," the girl replied, her voice unsure. "Um," I heard her pause in her departure and turn back to me. "Would you like me to tell you what we've got?" she sounded shy in her question.

"Um, well, what's good?" I asked, there was a slight pause before I heard her reply.

"Well, we have hot beverages, pies, sausage rolls, a range of sandwiches, the milk shakes are to die for, and we have some really nice pies, all baked here," the girl replied, her voice warming as she spoke.

"Could I get a choc milk shake and a-" I was about to say pie when I thought better of it, I'd probably end up making a mess of myself, getting sauce and mince everywhere. "A salad sandwich."

"Do you want ham in your sandwich?" the waiter asked, seemingly oblivious to my inner turmoil which I was grateful for.

"Yes that would be lovely," I replied.

"I'll be back in just a moment," I listened as she left, the slight squeak of runners following her retreat. A moment later I heard Morgana's heels tapping furiously against the floor.

"I see you've ordered without me," Morgana said sitting opposite me.

"Sorry," I said flinching guiltily. "She'll be back soon." We fell into silence as Morgana flipped through her menu and I listened to chairs scrapping against the floor, knives and forks clattering against plates, numerous shoes shuffling as people moved around the room. It was only because I was listening that I heard the waiters near silent shoes move across the room on her way back.

"Here you are," the waitress said making a clatter as she placed a plate before me and a glass to my right. I wondered for a moment weather she was usually this noise in her dispersion of food or if it was to help me locate where she's set them without having to ask or knock something over.

"Thank you," I replied with a small smile aimed in the direction of my plate.

"No problem. Can I get you anything?" she replied.

"Could I get a black coffee and this blueberry pie," Morgana asked.

"Sure thing," and with that the girl was gone, her squeaky shoes soon lost in the dim of others.

"She was pretty," Morgana replied off handedly.

"Was she?" I asked raising an eye brow. Morgana was silent for a moment too long so I decided to change the direction of the conversation. "So what did Arthur have to say?"

"Oh right," Morgana said as my hands ghosted forward towards my plate to locate a quarter of my sandwich. "Didn't take any convincing, as soon as he picked up he went through the ground rules, _no going through my stuff, no food in the lounge, wear high heels on my wooden floors Morgana and I'll skin you_, that type of stuff," Morgana replied, taking on a deep voice as she attempted to mimic Arthur. "I'm just glad brother dearest hasn't yet located the stain under his rug yet from my last visit." I laughed as the waiter returned with Morgana's food.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked, placing the plate down, much quieter than the last time which made me smile.

"No we're good thanks," I replied.

"Enjoy then." The squeaky sneakers departed once more.

"She was eyeing you, you know?" Morgana commented.

"What?" I asked taking a sip of my milk shake Morgana past me as I narrowly avoided knocking it over.

"She likes you," Morgana clarified.

"Oh," I was silent for a moment before shrugging. "It would never work out," I decided as I continued nibbling away on my sandwich.

"Oh? And whys that?" Morgana asked, a slight reluctance in her voice. I smiled.

"Her shoes would drive me crazy," I replied.

"Her shoes?" Morgana asked in a flat voice after a moment's pause.

"Don't tell me you couldn't hear them squeaking?" I asked. Morgana laughed. I grinned.

"So squeaking shoes is a no-no, anything else that doesn't meet you quota?" Morgana asked.

"Hmm, I'm not particularly fond of blonds," I replied.

"Oh you and Arthur are going to get on swimmingly."


	3. Chapter 3  Taste

**The Trinity Saga 1:**

**In the Dark**

**Chapter 3**

**Taste**

* * *

><p>"Well, this is it, we're here," Morgana's voice roused me from my thoughts of the beach. We'd been driving along with the windows down in the noon light and the salty sea air was so thick I could practically taste the ocean on my tongue. The car rumbled to a stop and I opened my door, stepping out into the warm sun light thick with condensation, my hair already sticking to my face in the damp air. "Oh, Merlin?"<p>

"Mm?" I hummed turning as heels clicked over to me.

"I haven't actually told Arthur why we're here," Morgana sounded quite reluctant to elaborate.

"He doesn't know I'm blind?" I clarified, Morgana's silence was answer enough. "It's fine, it's not like this makes me any less able to stand up to a prat like him, I thought I did quite well on the phone." Morgana laughed relieved before taking my arm and pulling me towards the house.

"I'll get the luggage later, or send Arthur out to get it," Morgana said as we climbed the few steps to the front door. There was a series of slight banging's and I assumed Arthur must have had one of those old fashion door knockers and Morgana had just used it.

"Coming," Arthur called out from within the house, his voice muffled by the door. There was another series of banging's, this time the sound of heavy feet stomping towards the door. The door was pulled open without a sound. "Morgana, nice of you to drop by," Arthur said in a forced sincere tone.

"Likewise brother dearest," Morgana said in a sickly sweet tone as she pushed past Arthur, pulling me in behind her.

"Ah, and this must be the idiot from the phone call," Arthur's voice followed us down a hall into a tiled room. "Morgana! Shoe's!" Arthur complained.

"Yes, yes," Morgana hissed as she released my arm and removed her shoes. The room was silent for all of ten seconds until-

"You're blind."

"Arthur!" Morgana's screech sound quite similar to that of a banshee. I stood frozen for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"Oh, um, sorry," Arthur stumbled as he back peddled.

"Don't worry about it, you bluntness is refreshing," I replied once my laughter had died down. "Yet another thing I can add to your list of desirable quality," I teased.

"Glad to see it hasn't effected your sense of humour," Arthur snapped back. I grinned, what I'd said was true, Arthur was refreshing, maybe it was the fact that I'd never seen him, smiling in happiness or watching me in pity. But if I was to put it down to something solid, I'd say it was because even if I could see him, I doubt he would be looking at me in pity.

"Right, well I'll leave you two boys to it," Morgana said, the soft pad of her bare feet retreated back the way we'd come.

"Where are you going?" Arthur called after her.

"To get the luggage," Morgana called back. "Why don't you show Merlin around the place so he isn't walking into walls."

"Hey," I said, only mildly stung by her words, I knew she meant to no harm.

"Fine, fine," Arthur grumbled. "This way _Mer_lin." Arthur's steps disappeared after Morgana but stopped halfway down the hall. "And please, take off your shoes." I followed slowly after toeing of my shoes, no longer being dragged by Morgana. I let my hand slide gently along the wall, cautious not to knock any photos that may have been hung up, but as I moved I discovered his walls quite bare. "There are-" Arthur paused then began whispering under his breath, as I stopped beside him I realised he was counting. "Nineteen steps to the second landing."

With that Arthur began jogging up the steps. I followed slowly, my hand on the banister, it was cool and I suspected either a waxed wooden rail or a metal one, it was hard to tell when I'd never paid attention to the small details of feeling before. There was a smell though, a polish smell, wooden then I decided.

"You and Morgana will be staying in here," Arthur continued as he moved across the landing. I stayed as close to the path Arthur's voice had taken as possible and found him by a door.

"In the same room?" I asked moving into it cautiously, finding the bed was easy. I moved around it, my hand drifting along the silk donna cover. It was a king size. "In the same bed?" I turned back to where Arthur had been standing, shock and confusion playing freely across my face.

"Aren't you- are you not together?" Arthur asked. I shook my head. "Well she could have mentioned that. Come along, you can stay in the other guest room." I followed quicker this time, making it easier to follow Arthur's path. "I thought you were another one of Morgana's men she seems oh so happy to string along. Though I was worrying that she'd finally stooped so low as to toy with a- a guy who obviously-"

Arthur seemed to be having trouble finding the right words, and finally taking pity on the boy I helped him along. "Is visually impaired?"

"Yes, that. It's always a concern when ones sister starts cursing for disabled guys, makes you worry about her standards and how much she values herself," Arthur continued. I decided to ignore this jab at my vision problem and allowed Arthur to continue, interested to hear what he thought of his sister. I noticed that he seemed to be walking slower than previously and wondered if he was doing it for my sake. "Here we are," Arthur declared opening another door. "I haven't quite finished painting the walls yet but I doubt you'll mind." I chuckled.

"And how much do you value her?" I asked, encouraging Arthur to continue. He was quite for a moment, and I found that instead of finding it exasperating that I couldn't see his reaction, I found it much more telling. He sighed, an unconscious reaction on his part, and his boots scuffed on the floor. I could tell by his attitude that Arthur wasn't one to let his emotions control him, or to dictate the opinions of others. Instead he was an independent man who, by what I could tell, cared about his illustrious sister, despite their strained banter.

"I think she doesn't respect herself enough," Arthur mumbled.

"Arthur!" Morgana's voice split the air as soon as my foot touched down inside the room making me jump violently.

"What!" Arthur called back

"Help me with the blooming luggage will ya?" Morgana ordered. With a sigh Arthur disappeared from my side leaving me alone to inspect the room. I moved along the wall to my left and came across what appeared to be a dresser, I moved around it and found the corner of the room and began making my way along it. Halfway along the wall was a window, quite vast and tall, I soon discovered it was a glass door opening onto a balcony. I continued down the wall and met with another corner. The single bed's head rested against this wall with a cabinet on either side of it.

A desk sat against the fourth wall, and atop it an array of photo frames. I would have felt odd inspecting the photo graphs if I'd actually been able to see them, as it was all I was able to do was trace my hands around the edges of the frame and across the cold plate of glass that protected it. My hands skimmed over wooden frames and plastic ones till they came to rest on one heavier than the rest. This one's frame was made of metal, thin lacy streams of iron wove around the photo in a Celtic pattern, and around that bordered a thick edging about an inch wide, upon the thick edging was an imprint of roses and vines. If I'd been able to see I'd guess it was quite a lovely, and if nothing else, expensive frame.

Suddenly the frame was gone and I was left clutching empty air. I hadn't even heard Arthur approach, too busy in my examination of the mystery photo.

"Be careful with these," contradicting his words Arthur proceeded to gather all the frames in a huddle and chuck them into what sounded like a cardboard box. Though my vision had failed me, I was certain if I could see, the metal photo frame would still be in his clutches.

"Sorry," I mumbled, aware that most would have over looked the fact that only a single photo had been placed in such a stunning frame, and it was only due to my lack of sight that aloud me see that fact. No pun intended. Arthur obviously found this distressing so I held my questions at bay.

"Yes well, your stuffs by the door," Arthur replied before retreating from the room as quickly as his feet could take him.

.o0O0o.

"Okay so I think we need to go through some ground rules," Arthur began as he finally sat down at the head of the table after fluffing about with the food, Morgana at his right while I sat opposite her on Arthur's left. "First things first, stay out of my stuff."

"Arthur it was in my room, I didn't mean to pry I was simply seeing where everything was," I added, no matter how many times I apologised (after he continuously brought it up), it didn't seem to matter.

"'Seeing'?" Arthur asked.

"You know what I mean," I grumbled with a roll of my sightless eyes.

"Still, the rule applies, so that includes not going into my room, staying out of my closets and out of the basement," Arthur continued.

"You have a basement?" Morgana asked curiously.

"Secondly," Arthur said, purposefully ignoring Morgana. "There is food in the pantry, if you finish something, replace it, and Morgana, leaving a scrapping in the bottom of the jam bottle like last time doesn't count as not finishing it."

"Arthur we're only staying a week," Morgana butted in when Arthur went to take a breath.

"For which the duration of the time I would like my house to stay in one piece," Arthur stated. "Okay so you both know about the no shoes rule and the no food in the carpeted rooms right? Aside from that it's just the basic stuff, you know the clean up after yourself, wash your own dishes, you break it you bought it type of stuff," Arthur finished.

"I thought that last bit was only for shops," I stated of no one in particular.

"Yes well I have a lot of stuff from work lying around at the moment from the museum, new place and all," Arthur replied. The room fell silent and I looked down at where the table jutted out over my legs.

"Um," I began, the cutlery stilled as I reached out a timid hand along the table cloth till it reached the side of the plate before me. "What exactly are we eating?" I asked looking up in Morgana's general direction, though it was Arthur who replied.

"It's just homemade pies and wedges, nothing fancy," Arthur spoke airily.

"Yes, because homemade food is nothing fancy," I mumbled as I sought out my cutlery, my hand hit glass and something went 'bang' as it toppled over. Morgana yelped and Arthur spluttered into a glass of something, my own glass now on its side, a cool liquid filling my plate and drenching my food.

I stilled for a moment, no one moving a muscle around me. Letting out a sigh I stood, lifting my plate with me and moved as quickly as my blindness would allow me into the kitchen. Morgana called my name softly, still slightly shocked, but not enough for concern not to kick in. I ignored her and emptied my plate into the bin before settling it in the skink.

"I'm going to bed early," I mumbled on my way past the table, my hand running along the wall keeping me up right. I counted to nineteen as I climbed to the second story and moved across the landing to my room, closing the door firmly behind me, not bothering to switch on the light on my way past. I lay on my side fully clothed above the doona, my face in the direction I knew the window to be. It was ten minutes later that I heard the slight creak of the steps as someone ascended them.

A timid knock at the door announced their intentions. I sighed and rolled onto my back, staring up into the blackness that should have been the roof. I didn't answer, but the door opened regardless. It was silent as it swung inwards, but I felt the shift in the air. I calmed my breath, my jaw clenched as there was a soft padding over to the left side of the bed and then a dip as someone sat down. A smell reached me, I'd expected Morgana to be the one coming to check on me, but instead of the soft warm grace of her perfume I smelt a muskier sent, not all together unpleasant, but defiantly different.

"Arthur?" I asked curious.

"How'd you know?" Arthur asked.

"Since when have you known your sister to remain silent so long?" I asked in reply.

"Step sister," Arthur murmured.

"So, is there something I can do for you?" I asked rolling onto my side to face the window again.

"You can tell me why you and Morgana are here," Arthur replied shifting slightly, the bed dipping further as he moved. "I asked her and she told me to talk to you, she doesn't like gossiping, never has." I sighed and massaged my temples before rolling back onto my back, my arm brushed Arthur's knee and I realised he'd pulled himself fully onto the bed and now sat cross-legged beside me. I shifted awkwardly on the bed defiantly not built for two so that there was a hair's breadth between us.

"I'm here for a surgery. Morgana was kind enough to offer to drive me," I replied. Arthur was quite for a moment, deep in thought I assumed, contemplating his words carefully. When it came apparent I wasn't going to elaborate further Arthur continued.

"Why do you need to have surgery?" Arthur's voice was careful, steady, calculating. "And why did you have to come this far out?"

"There's a surgeon here who specialises in brain tumours, and he's the best in his field," I replied as calmly as I could while I lifted my hand to my temple where I'd seen the shadow slowly grow over the years in my cat scan's. This time I didn't need Arthur to ask, I knew what question was coming next. "Since I was sixteen my vision has slowly grown worse and worse, until this," I said, gesturing to my useless eyes.

"How long's it been since you lost your sight completely?" Arthur asked.

"About a week," I replied, Arthur whistled. We fell silent, Arthur lost in his own thoughts. When the silence became too much I finally found my voice.

"Sorry about dinner, I'm sure it was wonderful," I said gesturing randomly. Arthur grunted but made no further comment. "Please don't pity me," I whispered. "I wasn't lying when I said it was refreshing to meet someone so blunt. For the past decade I've had to watch the pity everyone's felt for me, and even now I can hear it in their voices," I paused, listening to Arthur breath. "I just want to be like everyone else." Arthur was quite so long I began to think his breath was my imagination and he'd already left when he spoke.

"My mother always said that our imperfections made us who we are," Arthur began. I snorted.

"She sounds like my mother," I said turning my head into the pillow away from Arthur as I felt tears begin to form.

"I never understood how being bullied made you who you are. And then I realised that, that's who they are, the bullies that is. And we can chose to be the victim, a lot of people do, but if we chose to fight back, be strong, stand up for ourselves, then that's who we are, we're fighters, not quitters," Arthur stated. The tears had already begun falling, soaking into the pillow as I repressed the sobs growing in my throat. "Do you know what I mean?" I nodded, not trusting my voice in the least.

I stilled when Arthur placed his hand on my shoulder, slowly I lowered my shoulders, relaxing beneath his hand. It was warm, solid, comforting. It was what I needed then, it was support. Arthur wasn't pitying me, he was helping me, somehow he knew exactly what to say. I hadn't realised my shoulders had begun to shake until Arthur was rolling me over, pulling me up and wrapping his arms around my shoulders. His deep voice shushed me, calmed me, promised it would be okay, it wasn't permanent, and that there was still hope.

It may not have all been true, but it was what I needed to hear. I realised I must have fallen asleep when suddenly my eyes were dry, my throat horse and the doona draped over my shoulders. A warm arm was draped across my chest, my face turned into the crook of Arthur's shoulder. Arthur remained above the doona, the doona of the single bed not wide enough to cover two large bodies.

I kept my eyes closed, too content to move and draw attention to the fact I was awake. I didn't even react as a warm breath ghosted over my eyelids, my cheeks and finally my lips. But when I could feel hair tickling my face I did force my mind to become more aware. I was able to compose my face, relax all my facial muscles seconds before soft, warm tender lips pressed against my own. My mind whirled, shock paralysing me to the spot.

The lips were gentle against mine, a chaste kiss, but a kiss none the less. My heart was racing. My sense failed me, all thought deserted me and I was left a numb unresponsive shell. And then the lips were gone, as was the arm, as was the body beside me. Then a thought hit me. _What if it wasn't Arthur? Who else could it be? Yes but did I know for certain that was Arthur? No, but it defiantly wasn't Morgana. How do you know that? _The handle turned and I knew I was seconds away from losing the opportunity to find out. I shot up, the doona falling back to the bed as my sightless gaze racked the room.

"Arthur?" my voice wavered, my hand coming up to my lips that remained tingly from the innocent kiss. "Arthur, is- is that you?" there was no way the fear in my voice could have been mistaken and I hoped and prayed simultaneously that it was and wasn't Arthur who stood at my door.


	4. Chapter 4  Smell

**Thank you for your awesome reviews XD and a big thanks to 'Merthur Dreamer' for your epic comments, I'm glad you're all enjoying this fanfic!**

**(I am terribly sorry for how long it's been since I've uploaded!)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Trinity Saga 1:<strong>

**In the Dark**

**Chapter 4**

**Smell**

* * *

><p>There was a sigh from the door and my heart finally calmed enough for me to catch my breath. It was Arthur. That thought alone had my heart rate up again. Arthur had just kissed me? Why? And is that why I feel so flushed and dizzy? No that can't be all. I feel clammy. Flushed. Sick.<p>

"Yes, it's me," Arthur whispered moving back over to the bed. "Keep it down okay? Morgana's already gone to bed." I looked to the window, hoping to determine the time, only succeeding in dizzying myself as I snapped my head back to where Arthur stood.

"What time is it?" I asked as Arthur sat once more on the edge of the bed.

"Nearing one," Arthur replied placing a hand to my forehead and making me jump. "You don't look so good, how're you feeling?"

"Dizzy," I replied as Arthur pressed my should back towards the bed, forcing me to lie back down. As soon as I was down my body went limp, sudden exhaustion taking hold.

"Wait here, it's probably because you skipped dinner. I'll go get you something to eat." And with that I was alone again, in the dark. I lay still, listening to Arthur move down to the ground floor before rolling onto my side. I shot up, a hand to my mouth as a pain stabbed me in the gut, threatening to bring up whatever little of my lunch still remained. I launched myself across the room, stubbing my toe on the door frame. The bathroom was just across the landing but I still managed to stub my toes and stab something sharp into my arm along the way.

I managed to locate the cool porcelain of the toilet bowl before my stomach heaved. For once I was glad I wasn't able to see, my lunch couldn't have looked pretty coming up if it'd been bleached of colour and sprouting daisies. Once my stomach spasms had stopped I rested my cheek on the bathtub beside the toilet, the cold porcelain seeping into my heated skin. I couldn't muster the energy to even jump an inch when a hand rested on my back, my shirt sticking to my clammy skin making it move uncomfortably against my now hyper sensitive skin.

I remained motionless as the tap turned on, then off, and then a cool cloth was applied to my cheek, forehead and neck. My fever addled brain barley processed that a man I'd known less than a day was caring for me as though I were a dear friend. Instead all I could think off was how hot my skin felt and how cool the cloth was. I leaned into the cool cloth and felt arms move me into a less slumped position.

"Must 'ave been that sandwich I had for lunch," I muttered sagging in Arthur's arms.

"Do you think you can stand," Arthur queried slipping his arm underneath mine. I attempted to stand and fell into Arthur.

"Feels like I've been de-boned," I replied in an exhausted puff as Arthur supported me. I couldn't find the energy to pry my eyes open as Arthur half dragged, half carried my exhausted body across the landing and into my room, not that it would have made any difference. The bed was soft and welcoming as Arthur lowered me to it, the doona cocooning me in a haze of warmth and the soft sent of Arthur.

"Is there anything I can do?" Arthur's voice was strong and steady, but wavered somewhat in the middle, concern wrapping around his words. I shook my head ever so slightly in reply. I could barely stay awake as Arthur tucked me in, the last thing for my mind to process was Arthur's soft lips pressed briefly to my clammy forehead.

.o0O0o.

Being blind sucked. Yes I am aware it's a bit of an obvious statement but it's true. When I opened my eyes my head spun and felt light, so by feel alone I had to determine which way was up. Also it meant I had no indication of the time. For all I knew it could have been still night, or even lunch the next day. My body was no longer as exhausted as it had been but it was no clear indication of how long I'd slept for.

So it was with a spinning head that I slipped slowly from my room. The house was quite but there was a slight chill to the air, implying the air con was on. Each step down to the foyer was a dull thud that made my legs wobble and ache, and by the tenth step I'd lost count. I stumbled forward as I reached the ground level, anticipating the next step and stumbling when it didn't come.

"Merlin?" Morgana's voice called from the direction of the kitchen. I followed slowly.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked once in the kitchen, not moving far beyond the door way, my hand holding the frame in a loose grip.

"Nearing four. Arthur will be back from work soon," Morgana replied. "How're you feeling?" She asked as she stood, the sound of a chair moving as she moved away from the table and towards where I stood.

"Better than last night, still a bit dizzy though," I replied as Morgana guided me forwards to a chair. Morgana chuckled as I sat. "What?"

"Hold on a moment while I get you a hair brush mister cockatoo," Morgana chuckled as she swept from the room, for once not accompanied by the clicking of heels. I reached up and began pulling my fingers through my knotty hair, stiff with dried sweat.

"I think I'll have a shower," I said standing as Morgana came back into the room accompanied by the doorbell ringing.

"Hang on, that'll be the doctor," Morgana said squeezing my shoulders as she pushed me back down into my seat.

"Doctor?" I asked as she once again disappeared. My heart rate accelerated with the fear of what Morgana had done. "Morgana?" I called slightly panicked as I heard the front door open. "Morgana, why have you called the doctor?" I demanded standing hurriedly – nearly falling over the chair in my haste – and rushing from the room.

"To see to you of course," was Morgana's clipped reply. "Arthur said you were unwell last night, and I thought given your condition you should see a doctor," Morgana explained from a place not far before me. Her hand touched my shoulder and I couldn't help but jerk from her touch.

"My condition? Morgana, I don't need to see a doctor," I said feeling heat creep into my voice as I took a step back towards the kitchen, my hand shooting out to the wall to stabilise myself. "And I certainly don't need you babying me."

"Merlin-" Morgana began.

"And here I thought you'd be pleased with my visit," Morgana was interrupted. I froze in confusion.

"Gaius?" I asked shocked. "What are you-?" I cut my self-off as a wave of nausea swept over me. Balance went out the door as suddenly I found myself without gravity to hold me steady. When gravity finally came back to me I found myself with the floor against my back and a pain in my shoulder and head.

"Merlin! Merlin? Are you okay?" Morgana's voice was high in panic as I felt her crouch by my side. I attempted to sit up but found my body unresponsive.

"Merlin, just lay still for a moment to get your breath back, okay?" Gaius said softly from my left, his hands holding me steady. It was only then I realised how ragged my breath was. I stilled my frantic body and concentrated on my breath till _finally_ it calmed. I rested with my eyes closed on the floor a moment later before struggling to sit once more. Hands automatically moved to help me up, as soon as I was supported against the wall I gently shrugged them off before opening my sightless eyes.

"Gaius, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Let's leave the questions till after we get you looked at, shall we?" Gaius replied helping me stand before backing off.

"I'm fine," I insisted as I was reluctantly led into the dining room.

"Arthur said you were throwing up last night and had a really high fever. And since you've been up you've practically passed out Merlin, I wouldn't call that fine," Morgana noted. I rolled my eyes, but the action felt incredibly wrong. Gaius guided me into a chair before I heard the click of his pen light and his hands on my cheeks to open my eyes wider.

"How's your head been feeling?" Gaius asked.

"Fine," I replied automatically.

"Merlin," Gaius growled threateningly.

"I've had a headache the last couple of days," I admitted. "But it's mild, hardly noticeable."

"Hmm," Gaius hummed. "I know your operation isn't for another two days, but I think it'd be wise for you to check in early encase you have any more dizzy spells."

"I don't need to be in hospital," I replied instantly.

"Merlin-" Gaius began unimpressed.

"I don't want to spend any more time there then strictly necessary," I said cutting Gaius off.

"Merlin, have you even thought that these headaches and the dizziness might be due to the tumour?" Gaius asked.

"And even if they are what will being in the hospital accomplish?" I asked resting my head in my hands. "I'd much rather be here." A sudden wave of guilt washed over me. "Unless, Morgana, being here is a burden on you or Arthur. I don't want to over stay me welcome."

"Nonsense Merlin, we're happy to have you with us," Morgana said softly, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "But if you would be better off in the hospital, I think you should at least consider it." I sighed and gripped Morgana's hand with a small sigh.

"How about this?" Gaius began. "I'll take you in for a cat scan, and depending on what the doctors say we'll decide whether you'll stay there or come back. How's that sound?"

"Yeah, okay," I sighed after a moment's pause, massaging my temples in the hopes of lessening my headache to no avail.

.o0O0o.

Unfortunately the doctors insisted I stayed overnight for observation, but reassured me if I did fine I could go home the next day. I found this news next to useless, what was the point of having me stay the night, then go home (Arthur's place) just to come back in the next day for the operation. But I didn't complain, the less time I spent at the hospital the better in my opinion. I decided to give Gaius and Morgana the silent treatment, but as Morgana and Gaius conversed happily while I sulked, it didn't do much in the way of making them feel guilty, if anything, they found my attitude quite entertaining.

Arthur arrived at the hospital at around five, and with him came the smell of old parchments and pottery. This piked my curiosity about what it was that Arthur actually did, he had mentioned something about working at a museum but hadn't go into much detail. Unfortunately Gaius struck up a conversation with Arthur before I could ask and so I had to contend with listening to my friends (old and new) convers. Gaius went to school with Hunith when they were in high school before he moved overseas to pursue a career in medicines, he had also put me in touch with my current doctor who was only too happy to help.

I shifted restlessly in the uncomfortable bed, the paper on it crinkling nosily, till I was in a proper sitting position. I'd always hated hospitals, the noise (or at times lack thereof), the emptiness, but mainly the smell. The really bad hospitals always had this underlying smell of pneumonia, and all the good ones were so sterile the chemical smell made my noise itch like crazy. I think the thing that finally hammered in home the hate I have for hospitals was when I realised this hospital had no smell at all. It didn't smell clean, it didn't smell old, and it didn't smell unhygienic. It probably took me longer to realise that it wasn't actually the hospital that had no smell then is should have, but it was in fact my sense of smell that had gone. I sighed and let my eyes close, one more day. That's all I had to wait, one more day.

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur's note:<strong>

with two chapters to go i know i'm leaving this reather late, but who thinks Merlin should have magic? if so, what type? cause i've read a story where it's an AU zombie themed Merthur story and Merlin's magic shows up in his ability to somewhat control the zombies.

suggestions are apreciated.


	5. Chapter 5  Touch

I've been trying to write each chapter to one of each of the five senses, so um, this chapter is touch so I sought of decided that the Merthur relationship would progress so I thought I should warn you all that: **THERE IS A SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER**.

(And the reason I wrote that in caps and bolded it was so that if you don't actually read the author notes (like I do on quite a few occasions) it wouldn't be missed.)

Really though its' just like a make out scene that suggest more will happen

PS: Comment/review response at the bottom.

Only one more chapter to go after this one.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Trinity Saga 1:<strong>

**In the Dark**

**Chapter 5**

**Touch**

* * *

><p>"So what do you want to do today?" Morgana asked as she guided me over the threshold, behind us I could hear Arthur slamming the boot shut. He'd been kind enough to pack a quick bag for me after work before he'd come down to the hospital, but he seemed to have an eversion to putting bags on seats for some reason, so despite the bag being the size of a computer tower, he'd put it in the boot, where it had slid and slided the whole ride home (Arthur's place!). I mentally scolded myself for referring to Arthur's place as home, yet again. It was true though, the place had a feel about it that was really inviting and homely, despite the lack of personal nick knacks – which Arthur seemed to have an even larger eversion to then bags on his back seat.<p>

"Don't know, why?" I replied as I toed off my shoes.

"I just thought we should do something before you go back into hospital tomorrow morning, you probably won't be up and moving around for a while afterwards," Morgana replied. I could hear as her high heeled shoes hit the wooden floor and had to refrain from wincing. Arthur would not be pleased.

"Well there really isn't much I can do at the moment," I said as she took my hand and guided me in the direction of the lounge room. She pushed me down so I sat on the plush sofa before sitting down beside me. I didn't feel like mentioning to her that, yes it was probable that I wouldn't be up and moving about after the surgery, but it was just as probable that I would be dead, or at the very least in a coma, never to wake.

"We could play pin the tail on the donkey," Arthur suggested as he came into the room. "You'd be able to do that."

"Arthur!" Morgana hissed like a cat.

"Yes, but how would I know if I'd won or not?" I asked smiling slightly. Arthur snorted in amusement.

"Drinks anyone?" He asked, his voice fading as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Sprite," Morgana called after Arthur.

"Coke?" I asked in a loud voice.

"Do you mind it in a can?" Arthur called back.

"Na," I replied as I heard and felt Morgana rise from her seat and move across the room.

"So what _are_ we going to do today?" Morgana's voice was just loud enough that Arthur could hear, directing her question at the two of us.

"Hasn't Arthur got work?" I asked as Arthur moved back into the room, his footsteps soft and near silent as he handed me a cold can of coke, his hand steadying mine until my fingers were curled securely round the can. "Thanks," I muttered, my heart picking up its pace at Arthur's brief and gentle touch.

"I've got the day off," Arthur explained as he moved away from me to sit down. I found schooling my features much harder when I wasn't able to see, it was like that belief some animals have, the whole, 'I can't see you, you can't see me,' thing.

"Well I'm up for anything," my comment was met with a pregnant pause before Arthur groaned.

"Morgana, no," Arthur demanded, but there was an underlying pleading tone to it as well that I didn't fail to miss, and I doubted Morgana did either. I heard her laugh as she walked out of the room. "Come on Morgana, Merlin will be at a disadvantage with his whole not being able to see thing." I found Arthur's sentence structure slightly amusing, it was like he was comparing my condition to a that of a vegetarians, as though my sightlessness was a life choice or something.

"What? What's going one?" I asked curiously, amused with Arthur's distress as he groaned yet again. I could hear Morgana rummaging through something, but couldn't place the noise of the objects she was moving, or the place in which she was situated in the house.

"You know how much I hate that game," Arthur called out, ignoring my question for the time being. Morgana made a triumphant noise, which coaxed another groan from Arthur, before her footsteps could be heard coming closer.

"What are we playing?" I asked, a hint of exasperation touching on my curiosity.

"The widely known and loved game of Monopoly," Morgana replied sitting down on the floor at my feet so that she was seated before the low coffee table, the playing pieces within the box rattled joyfully as she place the box down.

"Morgana I really think this is unfair on Merlin, he's clearly at a disadvantage," Arthur argued again, but even I could see through his façade to see how desperate he was to not play the game.

"Oh you're full of it Arthur, all he really has to do is roll the dice, the game is practically based on chance," Morgana said dismissing Arthur's vain attempt at defending his case. With a sigh I heard Arthur get up and join me on the sofa as Morgana rose and moved away from me feet, to I presume, a sitting position on the carpet on the other side of the table. "How about this Arthur, if you're so worried about Merlin being at a disadvantage, and you hate to lose that much-"

"I do not hate to lose, it's just that you're such an insatiable winner," Arthur grumbled.

"Well how about you and Merlin join forces to take me down?" Morgana suggested.

"What do you think?" Arthur asked me after a moment's thought.

"Hey, I'm the one who said I was up for anything," I said smiling. "As long as I get to be the dog."

"Fine by me," Arthur replied, a smile evident in his voice. "I'm always the car."

"And I'm always the money bags, it's agreed then," Morgana declared. "No backing out now Arthur," Morgana warned, to which Arthur groaned. The game was actually rather pleasant, Morgana – the only one who seemed emotionally invested in the game – took on the role of banker before building up the yellow, orange and red streets in what she called, the 'Le'fay Dynasty.' Arthur didn't seem to have much luck in the beginning of the game, only managing to get himself Old Kent Road and a couple of pale blue and pink properties. Eventually though, Arthur and I united got both Utilities, all the pinks, greens, pale blues and browns.

Despite my blindness I ended up landing on free parking several times, managing to acquire both Park Lane and Mayfair, and I seemed to have a magnetic field around my piece that kept it from landing on any of the properties of the 'Le'fay Dynasty.' With each turn around the board Arthur loosened up and Morgana became more and more aggressive, at one point she actually pinched all the hotels off of Arthur's properties with one swipe of her hand. The game demised quickly after that, it would have been even faster if Morgana hadn't argued for a good half an hour before admitting she was indeed bankrupt.

Arthur suggested – jokingly – playing another round, in which Morgana bellowed a loud no that reduced me to tears from laughing too hard. So instead of playing another game of Monopoly Morgana put on a mix tape – the name mix tape had never been applied more accurately, she had pop, the best of the 60's, 70's and 80's, jazz, rock and metal – and we talked for several hours straight. I don't think I'd ever had so much fun, and all we did was talk. Well Arthur and Morgana both got close to smashed – I couldn't have alcohol before the operation so I was stuck with plain old coke – singing along out of tune to the vast range of songs, most of the time getting the words wrong which would send us all into a fit of laughter.

I actually counted myself lucky in this instance, simply the amount of sugar and caffeine in coke was enough to send me on a bender without worrying about the repercussions later, like the hangover, throwing up, or impairment of hand eye coordination and short term memory. I'd gotten drunk once before with Gwen before my vision got too screwed up to go to parties with her, and I'd found that not only was I a lightweight, but I was a flirtations drunk. This one trip completely smashed had led to the next day with Gwen asking me why I hadn't told her I was gay, it was quite a shock as I hadn't actually realised this about myself till just then, which seemed to shock Gwen more than the fact that apparently I'm gay shocked me.

This was another reason I was pleased I had a reason to avoid the alcohol, with the way my feelings had been growing for Arthur over the past couple of days, I was exceedingly worried what I'd do if I had too much to drink. Having a clear head also allowed me to realise that Arthur let quite a few barriers down once drunk, which led to his hand somehow coming to rest on the back of my neck, his fingers occasionally playing with the ends of my hair, or his thumb massaging the jumping pulse in my neck. The only problem with this was that I wasn't sure how well Morgana held her alcohol, and if her brothers' actions would register with her. I could only hope that she'd had as much to drink as her brother.

The day started off badly, waking in the hospital wasn't exactly the best way to start a day, blind or not, but it had steadily gotten better. We'd gotten back home – instead of mentally growling myself for claiming Arthur's as home, I decided that home wasn't just where you lived, but it was a place you felt safe and loved, it wasn't just Arthur's place that made me feel at home, it was Arthur himself – around eleven and spent until dinner time playing Monopoly before dissolving into the world of alcohol (and caffeine on my part) till around ten when Morgana claimed it was 'time to go sleep in bed,' in an incredibly slurred fashion.

Morgana made it up the stairs with several bumps along the way, and opposed to Arthur helping me up the stairs like he claimed, he had just as much trouble as I did. We managed to get to my room slightly out of breath and both just a touch bruised before falling to the bed fully clothed in a tangle of limbs. It seemed almost natural when Arthur's lips pressed against my own in a sensually messy way, it would have been idiotic and foolish to claim neither of us had noticed the attraction we each had for the other.

I slipped my arms around Arthur's waist and held him close, his warmth seeped through the thin layers of cloths we wore straight to my very core. Everywhere his skin brushed mine it felt like a wild fire had been lit, creeping beneath the skin to crawl up my bones and into my muscles making me tremble with need and want. Mouths soon replaced hands in the exploration of bodies, nipping at skin through obscuring cloths. I jumped, partly in shock and partly in pleasure when Arthur's hand moved further south than I was expecting and Arthur stilled.

"Merlin, I'm not sure we should be doing this," Arthur noted, his breath harsh and deep, we both knew where this was going. We both knew the meaning of this act and the point of no return that was fast approaching.

"Arthur, I do not want to die a virgin," I insisted as I reached up blindly and pulled Arthur back down. The words were probably not the best or wisest, but with a caffeine and lust clouded brain it was a wonder I could form a sentence at all.

"You aren't going to die," Arthur growled. "And if that's the only reason you want to do this then we defiantly shouldn't be doing it," Arthur added as he tried to pry my hands loose of his shirt, his voice having gone hard.

"You know that's not the only reason I want to do this Arthur," I said holding on tighter, afraid that if I let go I'd never get him back.

"Do I?" Arthur asked stilling his struggles. "Merlin, you've known me for all of two days, how can you trust me like this, with something this big, when you can't even see me?" I sat up with him straddling me, our bodies so close I could feel his breath brushing over my face and his hair trailing over my cheeks. I closed my eyes and lifted my hand to Arthur's jaw, cupping it in my palm. My other hand ghosted higher, the tips of my fingers tracing the side of Arthur's face making him shiver. After a moment I let my left hand drop down to Arthurs' chest, to rest just above his heart. We both stilled comfortably as I felt it beat beneath my hand. I opened my eyes to a black world and looked in the direction of Arthur's face.

"I can see you just fine," I whispered before leaning up and kissing the corner of his mouth. Arthur turned into the kiss and it lead to a proper kiss, which ended with me on my back, Arthur hovering over me.

.o0O0o.

I've only woken up with a hangover once, and I couldn't really understand how people thought drinking that much alcohol was really worth the morning pain. Yet as I felt Arthur wake beside me he didn't so much as groan in discomfort. I'd been awake for only a moment or two, and had decided to wait for Arthur to wake so I could judge his reaction without him knowing, not being able to see his reaction already put me at a disadvantage.

It only took a second for Arthur to react to the situation, and when he did, my heart almost burst. Instead of panicking at the decision he'd made while under the influence, or attempting to sneak out of bed before I woke, he pulled me closer, holding me so my back was flush against his chest. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips.

"Good morning," Arthur whispered huskily in my ear. His voice was thick with sleep and deep from the amount of alcoholic intake the previous night, but the combination of the deep gravelly voice and the warm breath tickling the back of my neck cause my skin to alight in goose bumps of pleasure as a shiver ran down my spine.

"Morning," I whispered back, rolling so my head was tucked under his chin but keeping my eyes closed. Arthur chuckled in my ear, a deep throaty noise, before pressing a kiss to my temple.

"We'll have to be getting up soon," Arthur informed me several minutes later. "Or you won't be ready for when Gaius comes to pick you up," he added after a yawn, making me smile against his chest before I looked up in his direction and opened my eyes.

"Arthur," I croaked in shock. For the first time in over two weeks, I could see something. Granted all it was, was a smudge of colour, gold's and yellows, it was enough for me to see Arthur's face. Arthur looked down at me, straight into my eyes, and for the first time since meeting me, I was looking back into his, the two stars of blue that stood in contrast with all that filled the rest of my vision.

"Merlin," Arthur breathed, the same shock and awe coating his voice that had done mine. And then it was gone, the world fell back into darkness and took Arthur with it. I made a strange strangled noise as I rubbed furiously at my eyes, trying to get my vision back, just for one more look at the man who held my heart, the man who had shared my bed and claimed my body. But it was in vain.

For the first time since completely losing my vision, I cried. And Arthur held me.

.o0O0o.

Arthur squeezed my hand as the doctor arrived with several orderlies to wheel me away on the oddly tough hospital bed. I'd never had a reason for vision in the past, sure it was one of the five senses and was difficult to cope without, but people did it every day. I had come to the conclusion not long after my diagnosis that I had seen all that I had to see, and though I appreciated the world and the beauty in nature, nothing I had seen had warranted in the awe I'd felt when gazing upon the form of Arthur's loving face.

It was as though the world had taken from me my vision when I would want it the most, when I would need it the most. It had shown me what I was missing, it had given me a taste of embrasure – the food of the gods – and then snatched it away before I could commit it to memory. I had finally found someone whom I was willing to live for, who wanted me to live for them, just when I was on the cusp of the unknown. This time tomorrow, I could be dead, and all the time I could have spent with Arthur before I'd lost my vision – committing his face to memory – was wasted on not knowing him.

Maybe if I'd excepted Gwen's offer of borrowing the money for the operation sooner I'd have met Arthur, we could have had so much more time, instead of two hasty days with not enough touches, not enough kisses and not enough glances, if you could call what happened this morning a glance. Arthur's voice pulled me back from my silent retrieve and I realised that it was time to say good bye. He lowed himself so his face was by my ear, I could feel his hair tickling my face, and his breath warming my neck and heating my cheeks.

"You're going to pull through this okay Merlin, you have to, or I'll never talk to you again," I smiled slightly at the last part, but I could hear under the humour, Arthur was fighting back tears.

"Kay," I finally managed to slur, my voice thick with the tears I held back. "Be back before you know it."

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur's note:<strong>

First I would like to thank anyone and everyone who's actually read up to where I've posted cause I know I left you all hanging there for ages (months! DX) so for everyone who has stuck with me, thank you, you deserve and applause.

* * *

><p><strong>The R2 the R:<strong>

**Grizzo**, I really love your comment, it really does mean a lot to me, this is probably the only story I've posted where I've had a set number of chapters and I think I should stick to the fewer chapters because you're right, it makes each chapter all the more meaningful. So thank you!

**The little Geeky Piano Girl**, thank you so much for the suggestion, I was really unsure whether I should have him have magic or not, but I think I'll take your advice and go ahead and make him that much more special :P

**MirrorFlower**, your review was short and sweet and heart-warming, thank you! :P it made me smile as all reviews should.

**Adrienne**, glad you like the banter, I've decided that there will be a hint of magic, not actually a full element in the story and it'll be just at the end, hope this is okay with you. Also – I feel like such a noob – what is sl?

**Ducky**, I totally agree with you, Merlin is magic, magic is Merlin, you cannot have one without the other, and I love the idea of telekinesis, I might play with it a bit :P

**AmandaFray**, glad you're enjoying this story :P the fic with the zombies is based off of the movie '28 days later', it's titled 'Abide with me' and it's written by danse, if you can't find it (coz I know I have more trouble finding stories when I know their name then when I just type randomly into the search bar) just type in, in search 28 days later then click the shows category then the Merlin one and it's the only one there :P hope this helps.


	6. Chapter 6  Darkness and Light

**OMG OMG, the final chapter! I really hope you all like this**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Trinity Saga 1:<strong>

**In the Dark**

**Chapter 6**

**Darkness and Light**

* * *

><p>I looked around, but there was nothing. I was alone in the darkness. My heart began beating faster but I was happy to know that I still had a body for it to beat it, and that it was indeed still beating. As far as I could tell I wasn't in the hospital, there was no noise, no walls and no roof. Though I couldn't see anything, I knew I had my eyesight back, but that didn't explain anything remotely helpful. I looked down, trying to see through the impenetrable darkness to my feet, but I couldn't find them. I couldn't find anything in this inky darkness.<p>

Like a dream I couldn't judge time. Suddenly, but also slowly, I heard a noise coming up behind me, I turned but found nothing but darkness. Fear caused through me and I turned and ran as fast as my legs would carry me, but it seemed to make no difference, the noise, if anything, was getting louder, closer. Light exploded all around me, pulling me from the darkness, only to blind me once more in the glare.

"_Merlin_."

The voice was unfamiliar, yet filled me with a sense of trust. My heart reacted, slowing to a normal pace as I turned in the direction of the voice. Before me stood a woman, cloaked in white with golden hair tangling in a none existent breeze. Her soft features were set alight by her bright piercing blue eyes.

"_Merlin_."

She held her hand out and I couldn't stop myself from reaching for it. Her skin was soft and warm, and it shone slightly in the brilliant white. When she had a firm grip on my hand we seemed to fall from reality, from the white nothingness into a fertile green forest.

_Where are we?_

My voice was strange, whispery and musical like hers, I didn't like it.

"_We are in Avalon my dear boy._"

Her words made no sense, but they filled me with a calm I could not resist.

_Avalon_?

"_Yes, it is the only place I could take you to stop you from crossing over._"

_Crossing over? Am I dead?_

"_No, and you won't, you can't leave Arthur just yet, you're too important to him, to the future of your kind_."

_I don't understand._

"_And you don't have to, you simply need to know that Arthur's destiny is great, but yours and his are intertwined, he needs you or his destiny will fail. Darkness is coming, and he cannot stand alone, united, you and he will lead your people into a new era of peace. This can only happen with the merging of his strength, and your power._"

_Darkness? What darkness? What's going to happen?_

"_Calm down my dear boy, there is no need to fear what you cannot change. The time will come when you will have to stand alongside Arthur and join him, and when the time comes, you will know what to do, and you will not hesitate._"

_What if I do?_

"_You won't._"

_How can you be so sure?_

"_No man can escape their destiny, just as one cannot be divided and not feel the other's absence._"

_But-_

"_It is time you returned to him_."

_Wait, I don't know what I'm supposed to do!_

"_You aren't supposed to, the future is not meant to be known, and soon enough it will be the present, knowing it will not change it from happening. Good bye Merlin, guardian of the Trinity._"

.o0O0o.

I was falling alone this time, back through light, and back through darkness, until both merged together as one. The first thing to come back to me was touch, the steadiness of the mattress beneath my back, the awkward feeling of the tape on the back of my hands, holding the iv tube in, and the pressure of the bandage around the top of my scull. The strong smell of the hospital's cleanliness came to me then, itching my nose torturously, the taste of it came to me slowly but surely. Noise came back to me then, the beeping of a monitor, the whoosh of the overhead fan. Sight was the hardest, would it come at all?

I blinked and was over whelmed by the brightness of the room. With a groan I turned my head to the side and buried my face in the soft pillow.

"Merlin?"

"Gwen?" I groaned turning my head back round, and sure enough, there sat Gwen beside me, book in hand, completely forgotten as she stared at me in awe. A grin broke across her face and I smiled sleepily in response. I jumped as she raced to the door and flung it open. Through the vast window beside it I could see two people who I quickly realised were Morgana and Arthur. Morgana was exactly how I'd pictured her, tall, stern expression with long hair which she'd tamed by twisting it into a tight plat down her back.

Arthur took my breath away, the blurred smudge of colours I'd seen that one time did him no justice. Gold hair, tanned skin, well-built arms (from what I could see beneath his work shirt) and perfectly sculpted face, as though he were calved to represent one of the Greek gods. Gwen called out excitedly and they both turned to her.

"He's awake!" I could barely understand what she'd said because her voice was so high, but Arthur heard it instantly. His head shot to the side and our eyes met, I offered a small sleepy smile. The cup of coffee fell from his hand and as though he could move at lightning speed he was in the room, an amazed smile stretching his lips as he fell to his knees by the bed. And then his face crumpled, hot tears fell fast and steady as he clutched my hand, his face buried in the bed by my hip.

With my free hand I touched the top of his head, his soft hair slipping between my fingers as I attempted to comfort him. I looked up and returned Morgana's smile with a grin. She stood by the door, leaning on its frame as Gwen bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly.

"I should go tell the doc he's awake," Morgana said taking Gwen's arm and pulling her from the room with a cheeky grin. I looked back to Arthur who lifted his head, reached forward, cupped my chin and kissed me. There was so much in that one act, this kiss was innocent, chaste, but it held so many emotions, the fear Arthur had felt that he'd nearly lost me, the anger of not being able to do anything, the guilt, for what I didn't know, and the relief, that I was here and awake, healthy once more.

"Never, ever put me through that again," Arthur growled as he sat on the side of the bed, holding me to him.

"I don't plan on getting another tumour any time soon," I mumbled.

"Ever!" Arthur growled louder. I smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple. The door opened and I was shocked at who walked in.

"Mum!" I gasped as Arthur stood and released me from his hold. Hunith moved forward and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh sweetie you had us all so worried," Hunith breathed peppering kisses to the top of my head.

"What are you doing here, I thought you couldn't afford to fly over?" I asked when she leant back.

"When you left I started saving up immediately, and then when Gaius called and said you had fallen into a coma, Arthur here offered to make up the difference so I could come see you," Hunith explained running her fingers through my hair in a vain attempt at getting my hair to lie flat.

"I was in a coma?" I asked shocked, looking from my mother to Arthur who'd sat down at the end of the bed, his hand resting on my foot, he smiled up at me when our eyes met, he looked as though he hadn't a care in the world, but also seemed like he would kick up a fuss if someone asked him to move more than one foot from my side. I smiled.

"Sweetie you were under for close to three weeks," Hunith replied. "The doctors said the longer you didn't wake the less likely it was you would, we honestly thought we'd lost you." The dream hit me then and I remembered the conversation I'd had with the woman in white.

"Huh," I muttered, had it been a dream? We all looked to the door as Gwen and Morgana returned with a doctor and Gaius in tow. Both of whom looked amazed I was conscious.

"Merlin," Gaius breathed happily before leaning over and giving me a quick hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Oddly enough, I feel exhausted," I replied stifling a yawn.

"Yes, well your body still has to heal itself," the doctor said coming up to the edge of the bed. He checked my pupils, my temperature, the readings on monitor, and then asked how my head felt.

"Odd," I replied putting a hand to my head where the bandage covered.

"No pain though, nausea, headache?" he asked, I shook my head slightly. "Well then," he said with a smile. "You are very lucky mister Emrys, we thought we were going to lose you there for a moment," he put a friendly hand on my shoulder and smiled. "The bandage can come off soon, it's nearly completely healed, you just need to go easy and not over exert yourself okay? If you feel any pain or discomfort you should notify me immediately, understand?"

"Sure thing," I smiled.

"Now, I'm happy for you to catch up with your friends and family but only for a little while, you need to rest," the doctor continued, he looked around the room with a nod of his head to make sure they understood that pestering me was out of the question before the he said his goodbyes and left the room.

"I'll go down and get us all some coffee's," Gwen said moving closer to the bed. "I'm so happy you're okay," she said softly, bending down and giving me a hug.

"Thanks Gwen," I said gratefully as she pulled away.

"Be seeing you later Merlin," Morgana called from the door as she followed Gwen from the room. I couldn't actually tell if Morgana was promising she'd see me later, or if she was warning me. I smiled none the less and welcomed Gaius' and mum's hug before they left after the two women. This left me alone with Arthur, a fact I was happy for.

"I'm so sorry I made you worry like that," I said softly as Arthur moved further up the bed so that he was sitting by my hip, my hand in his.

"Don't apologise, it's not like you decided, _hey I'm gonna fall into a coma after my op just so I can freak Arthur out_," Arthur joked grinning as he laced our fingers together.

"Mmm," I hummed as my eye lids dropped. I felt Arthur's breath ghost over my face before his lips touched gently to my forehead. I smiled and opened my eyes as he pulled back, still hovering over me.

"I love you," Arthur whispered. His voice was steady and confident, but I could tell from the set of his jaw and the clamminess of his hands just how scared he was of my response. I reached up smiling and pressed my lips to his, he was stiff at first, too nervous to react, but then he kissed back with vigour, leaving us both breathless.

"I love you too," I whispered against his lips, which curled into a smile beneath mine in response.

"Thank god."

I chuckled.

**The End…**

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur's note:<strong>

So, what do you all think? Is a sequel wanted? If so, what am I supposed to do? :P

Reviews are **much** appreciated.

And please read my other fics if you liked this :P

* * *

><p><strong>The R2 the R:<strong>

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind**, I can't believe you want Merlin to die equally as much as you want him to live, lol, omg. Glad you liked the chapter, your review came in minutes after I'd uploaded it, made me laugh :P

**Grizzo**, what is HEA? Lols, I feel like such a noob.

**Texan**, loved the squee thing you've got going for you :P and I'm really glad you're enjoying it so far, hope the ending pleases you and everyone else.

**AmandaFray**, thank you so much for your review, I reckon making someone (almost) cry is the proof of a good story/good writing so thank you so much, I'm glad you were moved by this chapter and I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter.

**Emma**, glad you like :P and I hope you like the final instalment :P

**Adrienne**, lols, thanks, and it was simple too, sl=storyline, how did I not see that? :P Glad you're enjoying the story, hopefully the magic adds to it instead of takes form it :D even though it's just a hint of more to come :P

**The Little Geeky Piano Girl**, XD the last chapter was probably one of my fav chapters to write, I was worried It was just gonna turn into a filler chapter (and in a way it kinda did) but it turned out pretty good and monopoly is one of my fav games so it was fun writing it in for them to play. When I began writing the chapter I had no idea what I was going to have in it, then when I hit a wall I was just like, 'monopoly attack' XD PS: Of course I had to have Morgana competitive…she's Morgana :P

**.Wonderland (shae)**…..lolies, ily sweetie. Thanks for the three reviews :P and I love the Very Potter Musical quote :D PS: What's up with the passport? You going somewhere?


	7. In the Shadows

For all those who have added an Alert to this story but not to me, this is my mini message to you all that I have uploaded the first chapter of the sequel series to this one.

In the Shadows is up and ready!

h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 7 6 0 6 5 3 3 / 1 /


End file.
